


Peachy

by Insipidy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, On Hiatus, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insipidy/pseuds/Insipidy
Summary: Adora finds out her soulmate is her best friend's sister. Excited to meet her, she wastes no time in asking Bow to let her date her.“I would like to date your sibling”“And I would like you to die, so”“What?!”“What,” he says rolling his eyes, “Of course I don’t want you to date my sister, that’s so weird!”“Bow!” Adora practically yells, punching him on the shoulder.“Yeah?”“Why won’t you give me your blessing! You know I’ve been dying to ask her out. Come on, it’d mean a lot to me. Plus, it’s Christmas, It’s like the best gift ever!”“Not if she rejects you.”She gasps, “You really think she’d do that? Even on Christmas?”“No….” Bow is given puppy dog eyes from Adora. “Fine, fine, fine. I guess you can ask my little sister out you freak.”





	1. Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a ficlet? Is this a full-on fanfic? Who knows! Certainly not me. But leave your thoughts down below and be sure to check out my longer work if you so wish!

Adora knew from the minute she met Bow they’d be great friends, always talking about how much she’d like his sister too, so when he showed her a picture of his sister Glimmer with Adora’s name on her wrist, she was freaking out. She couldn’t keep her excitement at bay.  
Bow could tell by the sparkle in Adora’s eye she was up to something. It never occurred to him before that Adora was the Adora his sister Glimmer would be soulmates with. However, it’s still hard to convince Bow in giving her permission to ask Glimmer out. Regardless, Adora finally musters up the courage to ask Bow if she can have his permission to date Glimmer.  
“I would like to date your sibling”  
“And I would like you to die, so”

“What?!”

“What,” he says rolling his eyes, “Of course I don’t want you to date my sister, that’s so weird!”

“Bow!” Adora practically yells, punching him on the shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Why won’t you give me your blessing! You know I’ve been dying to ask her out. Come on, it’d mean a lot to me. Plus, it’s Christmas, It’s like the best gift ever!”

“Not if she rejects you.”

She gasps, “You really think she’d do that? Even on Christmas?”

“No….” Bow is given puppy dog eyes from Adora. “Fine, fine, fine. I guess you can ask my little sister out you freak.”

She lets out a squeal of happiness, but he looks at Adora with a stern steel gaze, tapping his foot impatiently.  
She’s right of course it’s Christmas time and alas Adora finally finds it in her to ask Bow permission to ask the girl she likes, out. But how did he not see this before? Now he’d be third wheeling! This was supposed to be him and Adora hanging, but no she just had to meet his sister because she knew she was her soulmate! He groans grasping his chest dramatically.  
He always used to refer to Glimmer as his sister so when he showed her a picture of him and her waving with Adora’s name on her wrist, he didn’t think to mention it; his sister was his little sister not some dating achievement!  
“I’m SO happy Bow!” Adora yells around his room, flailing her arms, I” can’t wait to meet her! You’re dumb for not telling me earlier, just so you know.”  
“Well gosh, SORRY I don’t want the awkwardness of third wheeling with you and my sister googly-eyed with another! I’m not telling her too, until she meets you, or else I’ll deal with TWO awe-struck fools. I shouldn’t have to deal with this, not on CHRISTMAS! Christmas of all times!”  
“Oh bow,” she says sniggering, “don’t be so upset. Let’s get a move on and meet with the rest. Didn’t you say Glimmer would be bringing some of her friends too?”  
“I did,” he replies dragging his feet to the door to lock up their apartment, “I can’t believe this though.”  
“Me neither.”  
The snowflakes fall, hitting the ground one after the other creating lumps on the sidewalk. The library is bustling with coffee goers and hipster dudes and chicks of all sorts going in and out of the place. While waiting for the arrival of Glimmer and folks, she kicks at the snow-covered ground making a pile.  
Wait… she’s waiting to meet…the love of her life? That’s what soulmates are right? She’s not quite sure, as her parents weren’t around to tell her anything about how soul-mates work.  
“Bow,” she asks unsure, “What are soul-mates? You probably know more about the meaning than I ever would.”  
“You don’t know what soul-mates are?” he says shocked.  
“I mean, I – uh. Of course, I know what they are…”  
Bow waves her off, “Don’t worry Ad. I’ve got you covered,” he continues reassuringly linking arms with her. “From what my step-mom told me, or Glimmer’s mom, told me, you feel all they feel. Even before meeting them, you know how they feel their deepest emotions when they’re sad, when they’re happy… Oh! And of course, they’ll inevitably be your best friend I mean you have the rest of your lives to spend to know another. I guess it’s scary knowing that.”  
“Is it though? I think it’s reassuring that someone’s been there through a lot of in certain ways and is going to be there for the rest of it too.”  
“I suppose,” he admits looking at his own wrist, touching the name of his supposed soulmate.  
Adora notices the fleeting sadness in Bow’s eyes and a tear falling down his cheek, she comforts him as best she can, patting his back.  
“But Bow don’t be sad. I mean isn’t it funny to think your soulmate is out there bumbling around, doing things, waiting to meet you?”  
“Yeah, yeah,” he replies muffled through teary eyes pausing before telling Adora the words she’s been waiting to hear.  
“Oh, there she is.”  
Adora turns around and there she is, giggling with her friends in tow, there’s a tall man who’s singing vivaciously. Glimmer looks up, already interested in Adora, raising an eyebrow at Bow’s unexpected company. She fumbles as she stands up greeting her first, while the others introduce themselves to Bow.  
When she puts out her hand for a handshake, Glimmer’s eyes noticeably soften, reading her name on Adora’s own faintly-glowing wrist.  
Before Glimmer can say a word, she introduces herself, “Adora,” she says with a smile.  
“Wow…” she says speechless looking at Adora, “Well that explains the glowing aside from your smile,” Glimmer says smiling back, “That right there is an indication of a mile-stone in our relationship if I remember exactly what my mom told me.”  
“Really? Wow,” Adora says speechless as well.  
“Let’s get you inside then shall we,” Glimmer says rushing into the library, jittery from the cold and nerves. Why didn’t Bow tell her that her soulmate would be here!  
Settling down on around the booth, Glimmer and Adora are the last to sit. They kind of stand there, waiting for everyone to settle in, but Adora can’t help but notice Glimmer failing miserably at trying to keep her hands warm.  
“Here,” Adora says, “Let me help.”  
Glimmer feels her hands intertwine with Adora’s as she takes them and blows on them. She feels her face heat up.  
“There is that better now?” Adora asks.  
“Yeah, thank you,” she smiles sheepishly, “What am I going to do when I tell my mom I met you. The one.”  
“Good things I hope,” Adora can’t help but whisper to herself more than anything. She felt like she made a spectacle of herself already when the others had sat in the booth looking inquisitively at them.  
Instead of sitting, Glimmer takes Adora’s hands this time and speedily races of with her down the book section of the library. Adora laughs along the way at the sudden spontaneous act.  
They find a quiet place to sit, Glimmer’s eyes drifting up into the bookshelves. Adora is absolutely enamored when Glimmer goes to get up and flip through the book’s pages she picked up. Glimmer decides on one and tosses it at Adora who catches it perfectly and sets it aside.  
Glimmer finds the beanbag from around the corner and brings it, sinking into it while Adora also rummages through the shelves looking from the same section she chose from, throwing a book to Glimmer.  
She doesn’t catch it and ends up falling to the floor trying to dodge it. A thud and a slight groan and Adora’s right by her side, "Are you okay-” she’s cut off by Glimmer’s laughter.  
Persisting in the matter at hand, Adora explains herself “Sorry, I’ve never had to read alone before, so I expected you to sit and be read to. I’m not used to it."  
“I’m okay haha,” Glimmer picks herself up and waits to be read to, “what are we,” she says jokingly.  
Adora laughs too. She opens a book to read and soon her soulmate is fast asleep next to her. Bows finds them in the back, cuddled up next to another and his heart warms at the adorable sight.


	2. Winter's Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has arrived and they're still cozy and cute cuddling up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've been SO busy! But now that it's winter break I'll try to update more and I updated as soon as I saw comments which was today, haha. Sorry it's later than I'd have liked, but enjoy!

It’s cold when Glimmer wakes up. Her covers barely reaching her feet which are bare without any socks on. While her feet are cold, she’s still remarkably warm in bed considering the weather outside. She doesn’t even want to pry her eyes open in the morning sun, but she knows it’s unavoidable as she slowly opens her eyes to find snowflakes lazily drift down in front of the window of her bedroom.

Wait? Window? Her bedroom doesn’t have a window. What?

The door creaks open as Bow’s face peers in. His eyes immediately to Glimmer wondering when she exactly she woke up. He can’t be mad at his little sleepy sister in love at all. 

“Oh hey, you’re awake” Bow whispers.

“Yeah, yeah,” Glimmer crankily says, “What exactly am I doing…” she pats on the gigantic bed she’s on, “here…where are we.”

“This all was Adora’s idea not mine!” Bow harshly whispers.

“Adora?” Ohhhhhhhh A D O R A, M Y- S O U L M A T E-A D O R A. ohmygod why am I here! The last thing she recalled was sitting to read and…oh so she fell asleep after that and Adora bothered to take care of her? That’s cute.

“Anyways,” Bow smiles, “I hope I didn’t wake you guys up. You both look comfortable. Not to mention, when Adora was carrying like a warrior, bridal-style I was like wow, my sister? She’s just as protective of you as me now I guess because of the bond already.”

You guys? There’s no way she’s sleeping with- And right next to her she realizes next to her wasn’t a pillow, but a very warm, a very, VERY cute Adora who shuffles in her blanket apparently- wait is it our blanket? We ARE soulmates… oh man. She’s so cute!!! Look at her with her hair down, flowing. What is she some goddess?? Possibly. No, no, no. Those are facts, who am I kidding? Women in general walking among us are gods. But especially her. Is her skin even supposed to glow like that and look that good? God I just want to kiss her what the- I’m SO GAY ugHghhHhHHH.

Glimmer half-yells at Bow.

“BOW! WHAT THE HECK!!!”

“So- uh I think that’s my cue to leave then,” he laughs to himself, “I’ll see you downstairs later Sis.” Bow shuts the door rather haphazardly, jarring Adora awake.  
Glimmer swiftly pretends to be sleeping, wrapping the covers over her like a cocoon. She tries not to give Adora the slightest clue she was already awake before her. Not bad of a job doing so when Adora tries to get Glimmer to wake-up. Of course, it doesn’t require much acting because she is groggy. 

“Glimmer,” Adora taps on her shoulder, “hey, are you awake yet?”

“ME? No, I was just – uh. I was sleeping. Obviously,” she garbles out.

Adora smiles the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen and her heart pounds in her chest a thousand miles a minute. She isn’t quite sure what that feeling’s all about, but it’s also causing her face to get superrrr warm.

“Ok haha,” Adora laughs, “Sorry I snuck you into my room, I’m just don’t like sleeping alone. It’s nice to have others around. And not to sound weird… but you look pretty cute when you’re sleeping.”

“Oh, so not only do you throw books at me now, but you watch me sleep too?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well guess what.”  
“What?” Adora says excitedly, trying to hold it together.

Glimmer smiles the biggest smile before saying, “You’re pretty adora-ble when you sleep too.”

Adora playfully rolls her eyes and shoves Glimmer.

“I’ve definitely heard that joke a thousand times before,” Adora says looking into Glimmer’s eyes, “but I don’t know. Somehow it seems different with you.”

“That would make sense…” she says holding Adora’s hand absent-mindedly, before quipping, “BECAUSE I’m not LIKE OTHER GIRLS.”

They’re both laughing so loud, they don’t even hear Bow calling them down to eat breakfast. And when they do it’s already too late. They’re just so busy smiling at each other that time seems to stop, even if for a moment. Glimmer isn’t sure how her soulmate mark isn’t glowing constantly because every moment with Adora feels like a mini milestone moment within itself.

An arrow shoots right through the crack of the door and out pops a message which reads, “can you love-birds laugh ANY louder?! -Bow”

“Yes, we CAN Bow, because we’re soulmates~!” Glimmer sing-songs downstairs.

Adora being the competitive spirit she is, races Glimmer to the dining table to eat. Bow looks bewildered and awed by the amount of food they both eat. They really are soulmates.

He leaves the vicinity leaving the two of them alone again. It was a sleep-over, but he doesn’t particularly mind sitting out two disgusting in love people. He never understood how he might be able to click with someone one day. But seeing them, it seemed to make sense- like maybe this sorta thing really is meant to happen to all of us. It made him distraught when he didn’t see them, he didn’t know if he could ever be that happy. He sits on the couch in the living room, sitting and looking elsewhere.

The same couldn’t be said about Adora and Glimmer, they only looked at each other. There was probably one point where Glimmer only stopped for a second.  
Adora finishes up Glimmer’s left-over food, wolfing down what Bow made them whatever it was, it was mystical, amazing, other-worldly food. Her eyes sparkled from the delicious taste. She just knew there’d have to be more sleep-overs soon.

Never being a good multi-tasker, plus distracted by how cute Glimmer is, Adora accidently completely misses her mouth. Going to help Adora, she found herself leaning in wanting to kiss her.

Glancing down, she sees Adora waiting expectantly for something, anything to happen. Probably a kiss by the looks of her glancing at her lips. Glimmer’s finger lingers for a moment before wiping the bit of food off, teasing Adora.

“Adora?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can we… go on a date tonight?”  
“Of course,” she beams, “Where to?”  
“I know just the place,” she winks suggestively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gone from my tumblr btw! Idk when I'll be back, or if I even will because of the roll-out update, the main reason being it's just flagging way too much LGBT+ content and it's discomforting to say the least. Sorry if there's any errors I'm hecka tired. Enjoy the holidays everyone! Oh... n maybe smut next chapter?? Somethin' saucy ooo


End file.
